


The Heartbreaker's Waltz

by virtuemoir29



Category: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir29/pseuds/virtuemoir29
Summary: Before their comeback, Tessa and Scott are friends with benefits. But when Tessa wants to move it further, Scott recoils.





	1. Chapter 1

**London, Ontario, 2015**

"So, we did that," Tessa says, looking up at Scott. She flashes him a devilish grin, and he smiles, adjusting her so he can kiss her forehead. They're cuddling naked under the covers, after having, well, you know. Because she's definitely not in love with her skating partner. That would be absurd. 

Tessa adjusts her position so she's facing him, toying with the luscious strands of his hair. His body relaxes, and he melts into her touch. At this, Tessa smiles, continuing her process. "You're the best partner to practice with," Scott smirks, earning a playful hit on the arm. She shakes her head at him, scornfully waving her pointer finger in his direction. Scott plays along with her mock criticism, jutting his lower lip out and giving her his best puppy eyes. She continues, determined not to give in. Come on, Tessa, it's puppy eyes. From a 28 year old man. As he knew she would, she finally relents, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. 

"We should really get going if we want to make that practice session," Scott says, a reluctant undertone to his voice. Tessa whimpers, nuzzling into the warmth of his chest. "Come on, Tess," he murmurs, lifting her out of bed and placing her on the floor. They help each other get dressed, Scott trying to warm Tessa up because he knows she's always freezing. He grabs her bag, hauling it, along with his, over his shoulder. Tessa suppresses a small smile. She's always secretly loved the way Scott carries her things for her. It's endearing, she thinks. Not like a boyfriend/girlfriend thing at all. 

As they pull up to the arena in Scott's car, it seems like there's millions of billboards advertising Stars On Ice. She turns to Scott, eyes alight with mischief. "Do you recognize that guy up on that billboard? I can't seem to place him," she jokes, and Scott scrutinizes it for a second before breaking into a fit of laughter. They sit in the parked car, Tessa in one of her infamous giggle fits, and they're both laughing so hard they're almost crying. As they recover, they find each other's eyes. "It's nice to see you laugh like this again, kiddo," he says, thumb brushing her jawline. 

"It's nice  _to_ laugh like this again, Scotty," she replies, leaning into his touch. Unconsciously, they start synching their breathing like they've done a million times before. Scott lets their foreheads touch, so close to each other that Tessa can feel him breathing. "Let's get to that practice session, yeah?" she says, breaking the silence. He nods in response, and they walk into the arena together, Scott's arm draped across her shoulders. 

* * *

 

They haven't been in Tessa's bedroom for more than a second before Tessa's against the wall and she's kissing him hard on the lips. She winds her hands in his hair, finding herself wishing it was longer. Oh, how she likes his long hair. "Grow your hair longer. I like it that way," she breathes between catching his lip between her teeth. He moans in response, his hands fervently roaming her back with passion that's almost palpable. "Anything you want, T," he replies, taking her earlobe in his teeth, being firm but  _oh so gentle._ Now she's the one moaning, because when Scott does this, she loses all control. She utters his name over and over again, the longing in her voice tangible. Taking her control back, she wraps her thighs around his waist, unbuttoning his shirt with swift proficiency. She lets her hands wander his body like a map, tracing the curve of his hips, exploring his muscled abs. He lets out a shuddering breath, and Tessa takes this as an invitation to continue, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants to the floor. 

"Time for an even playing field, T," he breathes, ripping her shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the proximity of the bedroom. His warm hands find the clasp of her bra, and remove it, throwing it on the floor. Immediately, Tessa's hands go to her chest to cover herself. "No need to hide, Tessa. You're so beautiful," he murmurs into her ear, and she removes her hands, winding them in his hair. He gently sets her on the bed, fitting his mouth to hers. As he does this, he takes off her leggings and panties in one movement, his hands finding her hips. She returns the favour, ripping a condom package with her teeth and putting it over him. "Inside. Now." she orders. 

Scott doesn't hesitate, effortlessly finding the comfortable rhythm they share on the ice (and off, apparently.) He's kissing her, and their tongues are dancing, and she's not sure whose tongue is whose. "Come  _on,_ Scott," she practically begs him. He kisses her neck, pushing into her. She arches her back with pleasure. 

"Tell me how you want it, Tess," he replies, not relenting to her pleas. "Harder, Scott," she gets out, and no sooner do the words leave her lips does he thrust into her, every inch of him inside her. "Mmmm," she groans in response, her hands grazing his muscled shoulders. 

"Come for me, T," he says in a low voice, and she does, him riding it out with her. He thrusts one last time, removing his condom and throwing it in a nearby trash can. 

She utters the three words she's been waiting to say to him forever, scared of the response. He replies with the same words, wrapping his arms around her waist and playing with the long strands of her dark hair. It's a business venture, she thinks. Nothing out of the ordinary. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott aren't sure where they stand.

**London, Ontario, 2015**

So they've had sex a couple times. No big deal, it's just something they do to improve their partnership. Tessa scoffs at her own thoughts, fully knowing it's out of the ordinary. Especially for them. It's not like she's not enjoying it. Because she's  _definitely_ enjoying it. Scott thinks they have everything figured out. Truth be told, they haven't got a goddamn thing figured out. 

When she hears a knock at the door later that evening, she pads across the floor in bare feet, shorts, an old Leafs shirt of his, and a messy bun. After all, he's seen her like this multiple times. Hotel rooms and mornings are not her thing. When she opens the door, a radiant smile creeps across her face. Scott's in a matching Leafs shirt, and he doesn't hesitate to close the distance between them and press a kiss to her lips. Returning the favour, she parts her lips, allowing his tongue to perform a dance with hers that they've never choreographed but already perfected. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she toys with his hair, silently relishing in the fact that he's letting it grow.

They discard their clothes and fall onto the bed. Just a communication exercise, she tells herself. 

* * *

When she wakes up next to him, she can't help but watch him sleep. Lips parted, his hair framing his chiseled face in a messy crown, and his muscular arms around her, she smiles. My Scott, she thinks, but quickly retracts the rogue thought, realizing she really has no right to call him hers. Oh, how she wants to. Tessa plays with his hair, pressing a feather light kiss to the crown of his head. "Morning, Scotty," she croons, smoothing the strands of hair away from his face. He blinks up at her, with a goofy grin spreading across his face. He pulls her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning, kiddo," he murmurs sleepily. Really? Kiddo? She shakes her head, clearing it of the doubt that started to break through her carefully constructed walls. 

"Scott? Can we talk?" she asks timidly, looking him dead in the eye. "Of course, Tess, you can tell me anything," he responds, brows furrowing in worry. Tessa closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"Okay. So we're having sex, right? We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just two skating partners that went too far after a practice session and made a decision that could wreck our partnership. What do I say when people ask if we're together? What label do I put on it? Because right now, Scott, it sure as hell doesn't feel like there's a label to put on it," she says, uttering the word "label" like it's a bad taste in her mouth. Instantly, she sees Scott's jaw clench and his shoulders drop. 

"Are you kidding me? You think we need a fucking  _label,_ Tess? Can't we just enjoy this for how it is? Why do you need a stupid label? Aren't we good enough how we are? Or do you want another hotter guy to take my place?" Fuck. Now he knows he's gone too far. 

Tessa's jaw drops, and her eyes fill with tears that she desperately tries to keep from spilling over. It feels like he just slapped her in the face. "Wow. Just when I thought you were over this," she snaps, furiously getting out from under the covers and shoving her clothes back on. The tears she's been trying to hold back spill over, cascading in a river down her face. Scott moves to wipe them away, but she puts her hands up in surrender. "Let me go, Scott," she hisses through gritted teeth, and leaves him in her room in desperate surrender. 

* * *

 That afternoon, she calls Jordan. Her sister picks up on the first ring, knowing something's up when Tessa doesn't say hello. "Tess? What's wrong?" she asks, voice thick with concern. Tessa feels a single tear run down her face, and she furiously wipes it away. "I think I just fucked everything up," she says through a choked sob. Tessa curls herself into the fetal position, rocking back and forth on the old couch at her mother's house. Sobs wrack her entire body, and she curls her hands into fists, pounding the soft cushions in raging anger. "Talk to me, Tessa. What happened?"

"Scott and I have been having sex lately and I'm not sure where it's going so I asked him what label to put on our relationship and he blew up and-" Tessa rambles, cut off by Jordan's voice. "Whoa, T, slow down. You need to tell him how you feel." Knowing she's right, Tessa takes a sharp breath of air, relaxing her body. 

"It's not just the sex. I love him, Jord. I fell in fucking  _love_ with him. And I'm scared that I'm going to lose him." she barely whispers. Jordan stays quiet for a while, then says, "tell Scott everything you just told me, and if he freaks out, I swear I'll come and beat him up," she replies, making Tessa smile. "Thanks, Jord," she says, and hangs up the phone. 

After composing herself, she grabs her phone and types out a hurried message to Scott: "Hey. Sorry for freaking out today. We need to talk. Meet me at my mom's place in ten?" Unexpectedly, she gets a message back within five seconds, reading, "Okay, T. See you soon." 

* * *

 Within ten minutes, she hears a knock at her door, and after taking a moment to compose herself, walks over and opens it. Scott's standing there, wearing an old Team Canada shirt and baggy sweatpants. His eyes are red and puffy, and Tessa's heart breaks when she realizes he's been crying.  Realizing she can't take it anymore, she closes the distance between them and wraps her ams around him. After hesitating, he wraps his arms around her, burrowing his face in her shoulder. "Oh, Scott," she whispers into his shirt, rubbing soothing circles on his back. When she breaks away from the embrace, she interlocks their fingers, motioning to sit down on the nearby couch. 

"Here goes. I love you Scott, you know that. You've always known that. But these past couple weeks? They've been amazing, but it's made me realize something. I'm in love with you, Scott, and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you." She bows her head, a single tear making it's way down her face. He cups her face with his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. He wipes the tear from her face, something he's done for years, but this time, it feels more intimate. 

"Oh, Tessa. You'll never,  _ever_ lose me. You  _can't_ lose me, because I'll never leave you," he replies in an uncharacteristically low voice. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and feels Scott's thumb graze little circles on the back of her hand. 

"So you aren't mad?" she asks, looking up into his eyes that seem to contain the stars, but the stars were only visible to her. "Tess, how could I be mad when the girl I'm in love with just told me she loves me back? he replies, and presses his mouth to hers in a slow kiss that feels different from the ones they previously shared. 

It's like they're starting fresh. Like they're learning their way around each other for the very first time. Like they're seeing each other in a different light. Like they're dancing to a different song.

Like they can finally hear the music they were meant to dance to.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Leave some comments below if you want :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some comments below, they truly brighten my day :)


End file.
